


Corporate Espionage

by Happyp1neapple



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happyp1neapple/pseuds/Happyp1neapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver uncovers corporate espionage in his company. Felicity is the new VP of Science and Technology at Queen Industry and all evidence of foul play points to Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a new playwright and have been out of practice with writing narratives. This is my attempt to get back in the swing of things. Plus, Olicity for the win in whatever universe!

"I took him to bed and kept him there all night." 

Oliver's ears perked up at the woman's verbal snafu.

"I mean I shoved him in bed and forced him to stay." The woman quickly gasped. 

"I mean...you know what never mind. Have a good afternoon Roy. I'll see you later." The call abruptly hung up. 

Oliver chuckled to himself. 

"What's so funny?" Oliver looked over at Tommy. He contemplated how to answer his friend's question. Tommy's feet were resting on top of his desk, his chair creaked back with his weight. 

"That girl on a call again?" Tommy asked, quirking an eyebrow at Oliver. 

"How'd you know?" Oliver answered with a sigh. He stopped bothering to deny his recent obsession with this woman. 

"I know because you’ve had the goofiest smile on your face for the last 20 mins...it's creepy." Tommy responded. 

Oliver rubbed his lips with his thumb and forefinger trying to cover his smirk. 

"So what did she talk about this time?" Tommy asked, his chair swiveled back and forth. 

"She was walking her dog and while she was flirting with this guy her dog ate some chocolate covered pretzels near the garbage can and threw up all over her shoes. All night her dog refused to stay in his dog bed so she ended up carrying her dog to her bed."

Even Oliver heard the ridiculousness of his explanation. Tommy just stared at him. 

"It was a random call I listened in on. It just so happens it was her again." Oliver defended. 

"You're really going to say that? You know she calls her brother every day at this time." Tommy said, exasperated. 

"He's not her brother. They're really good friends...he's like a brother." Even he can his his voice drift off as he answered Tommy. 

"Just ask her out like a normal person."

"I don't even know who she is."

"You've listened in on her calls for the last week and you don't know who she is?"

"First of all, I'm just doing my job."

"No. My job is to monitor for security breach from calls. Your job is running this company and apparently also being a pain in the ass to me. Which you should quit by the way." Oliver and Tommy entered a staring contest. 

"Didn't you say you need more people in your department?" Oliver asked, not looking away. He liked taking breaks in Tommy's office.

"I just hired people Oliver." Tommy retorted, he stared back. 

Oliver sighed. "Fine I'll quit."

"Quit being an ass?"

"No, monitoring calls..." Tommy gave Oliver a disbelieving look. "...for today. See ya." Oliver bounded out of the office before Tommy can put the last word in. It doesn't stop Tommy from trying, "I want a report of today's call by the end of the day!"

Oliver chuckled to himself. Honestly, he would rather listen in on calls rather than work as CEO in training. As if on cue, Walter's executive assistant Cindy caught him in the hallway.  
"Mr. Queen? They're waiting for you in the board room." She said, slightly out of breath. 

"I'll be right up." He winked and is amused at Cindy's instant blush. It seems no one is immune to his charm. 

"Nice of you to join us." Walter said sincerely and quickly continued his introductions. 

"As you know Mr. Stanley has decided to retire after 25 years of service. We've been looking for a replacement to take over VP of Science and Technology. Please extend a welcome to Ms. Felicity Smoak. She's been working in our IT department for the last 5 years. 

Oliver took a quick breath at this curvy petite woman. She stood in front of the room of mostly men. She commanded the room in almost an oblivious manner. 

However, as soon as Felicity started to speak Oliver's heartbeat started to quicken. He knew this voice. 

It's the girl he has been listening in on...for work purposes. 


	2. Chapter 2: Everyone should take bagels home or eat them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for those of you checking out this story or are interested in it. I love your messages. I have my plot and arcs set up so it's exposition go!
> 
> *Characters and all Arrow and DC universe related do not belong to me. Just plot, story and original content/characters.

That's her voice. 

The woman he's randomly heard on the security calls. And it's that voice that's currently calling him in the meeting. 

"Mr. Queen." 

"Hmm?" 

"Is there something you wanted to say?" 

Oliver realized his mouth had been slightly opened so he quickly responded, "I'm surprised it's only been five years since you started working and you're promoted. Not that I'm saying there's a reason to be surprised. It's obvious you're very capable otherwise you wouldn't be here now as our newly promoted VP of Science and Technology. I mean it's impressive." Oliver said the last sentence quickly. 

He was as surprised as the people in the room with his verbal gaffe. A simple "I'm impressed." would have sufficed. His charm all but flew out the glass door of the conference hall.

Felicity tilted her head to the side, her ponytail swayed and brushed her shoulders. Her pink lips pursed and bright blue eyes were focused on him. "Thank you Mr. Queen. I look forward to working with you and all the people here at Queen Consolidated." Felicity replied, smoothly. 

He felt even more like an idiot. It was hard for him to believe that the woman he had been listening in on not too long ago was the same woman in front of him. Not the first impression he wanted to make.

He focused really hard on the presentations, partly due to his embarrassment. Queen Consolidated was coming out with new software that would renovate the way the world would function but there' had been leaks of the hardware design. What was leaked was swiftly copied and integrated into a competitor's design and quickly patented. Whoever won the race for the patent owned that particular aspect of the product, despite who originally created it. It was Queen Consolidated's loss. A possible loss of millions. And that was just over "the look" of their product. Luckily, the software was kept safe and design still secret, but everyone was shaken to the core. 

That was why Tommy's department had been furiously screening calls and giving training meetings about security. Really, those methods were just to give the overall company a sense of security and to keep everyone aware that "big brother is watching" so don't give company secrets out. The actual problem was much bigger and more problematic. 

"There is always the risk of leaking information. At least this way we have a legitimate control of what and how we expose information." Felicity Smoak said, firmly.

The room buzzed with countering arguments, concerns and agreements. He watched as Felicity Smoak addressed each question with poise and occasionally very animated, like a flurry of energy.

"Mr. Queen?" Walter asked, clearing his throat. Walter and the rest of the people in the room looked at him expectantly. Felicity Smoak pursed her lips and furrowed her brows as she watched him.

“Sounds good.” Oliver said, hoping beyond hope that the response made sense.

He almost started to sweat but the people in the room seemed to buy his response, whatever the hell it was for. Walter smiled and stood up. Everyone took the cue and stood up too. The meeting was finally over.

“And take a bagel with you or two, or three.” Felicity said hurriedly. “So many bagels.” 

If Oliver was feeling more like his usual charming self, he would have smiled at Felicity’s verbal request and took the opportunity to chat with her. Instead, he just wanted to leave and maybe find a time machine from R&D. Oh, but that department was part of Felicity Smoak's division, so maybe not.

“Oliver. May I have a word?"

Oliver looked towards Walter’s voice. Oliver nodded at Walter briskly and waited as people passed by him on their way out. Felicity Smoak, now holding the platter with the leftover bagels, paused next to him. “Mr. Queen. Bagel?”

He couldn't help himself. He felt his lips quirk up. “Felicity, I mean Smoak. No, I mean, yes Ms. Smoak?” Oliver used all his powers to not physically flinch. Instead, he took a bagel and lamely waved his newly acquired bagel at her in thanks. He heard a soft chuckle and a “I'll see you soon” as she walked away. He was not sure if he could handle seeing her again. Not if he word vomits every time he talked to her. 

He let out a quick breath and gathered himself together before he walked over to Walter. 

“So, what do you think of Ms. Smoak?”

Well, so much for gathering himself back together. “She seems nice. Like bagel.” Oliver stared at the bagel in his hand. “I mean she seems to like bagels, not she is like a bagel.” Oliver refused to look at Walter.

Walter looked at him and he could of sworn his voice sounded teasing. “You seem to like bagels too."

“So! What did you want to talk to me about?” Oliver asked. Hoping he can get this moving and get the hell out of the office and back to himself again.

Walter’s smile faded. “We've had another security breach. This time information about a time sensitive project in R&D”

Oliver sat up straighter. He smothered a huff at the word “time” sensitive. “Any relations to the other projects this mole has targeted?”

“Yes. Have you looked through the personnel files and put together a list?

Oliver sighed. He and Tommy have had many conversations about who would likely be a mole and why. There are a lot of files, but he and Tommy have been collecting and analyzing all the data.

“I think the person has to be someone higher up. This person must have extensive knowledge of our company. Someone with the capability and capacity to all our information. Someone trustworthy. Anyone come to mind?" Oliver asked.

"Yes. Someone like Ms. Smoak.” Walter replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know your thoughts, questions or comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading to the end.


End file.
